Once Apon A Time
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Sonny and Chad's twins are turning fourteen,they put together an amazing party for their birthday.Devin saw the guy she likes & he kisses her while slow dancing,she has a best friend 2 named Ameila.Devin and Cody are the most popular kids in school.R&R


Today was the fourteenth birthday of Cody and Devin Cooper. Fourteen years ago Sonny gave birth to her two favourite children. Cody was born fifteen minutes before Devin was, and he always bugs her about it.

"MOM!" Devin yelled from her room on the top floor.

Sonny looked at the stairs and sighed. She then looked at Chad, and smiled. "The fun thing with having a daughter… she always finds something wrong with everything." Sonny stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Devin what on earth do you want now?" Sonny asked once she reached the top floor of the house and was in Devin's room.

"Well you said for mine and Cody's birthday we would invite at least 15 people each over and have like an awesome party. And, well, I am in a crisis." Devin said.

"What kind of crisis?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know what dress too wear or how to do my hair." Devin said.

"Do you need help?" Sonny asked smiling, and chuckling to herself.

"YES!" Devin yelled. "Oh and by the way, when does everyone get here?"

"Everyone will be here at 5. We have an hour and a half. I will do your hair while you pick your dress. Then I have to go start supper." Sonny explained.

"Okay thanks mom.."

Devin picked her dress. It was hot pink, the bottom part of the dress was like a tulle type of material, and the bodice was like a silky material. The bodice had sparkle clusters all over it, making it stand out. And, the bottom of the dress had little sparkles all over it, completing the dress. Around her neck she put a simple silver chain on. Then she put in simple diamond studs in her ears. Then she put on a white wedge.

Sonny pulled Devin's hair off to the side and fastened it in a side bun, then she pulled some tendrils out and created a messier look.

Sonny put a light pink eye-shadow around the eye and a light pink gloss on the lips. She then put a coat of mascara and eye liner on her eyes, and she was good to go.

Devin moved in front of the mirror on her closet and looked at her reflection. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, like had she ever looked that…. Beautiful?

"That's my beautiful girl." Sonny said. "I will be downstairs. I want you too stay up here, talk to your brother and stuff, just don't come down. I don't want you father to see you yet." Sonny explained.

Devin nodded. She sat down on her bed, as her mother left her room, closing the door slightly.

A couple hours later, the door bell rang as the first person showed up for the party. It was Devin's best friend Amelia. Sonny welcomed her into the house. She told her, "Devin wont be down for a little while yet, you can… talk to Chad?"

"Suuuure." The bell rang again, and one of Cody's friend walked into the house.

Fifteen minutes later the party was in full swing, as the music got lower, the microphone came on.

"I welcome you all to Devin's and Cody's birthday party." Everyone clapped. "Now I know you guys just cannot find them, that is because they are putting final touches on their appearance. I mean with all these people here you would be sure that you would want to look perfect, hey?" Laughter filled the room. "But the wait is now over. I now welcome a whole new side to them that you have never seen before, Cody Dylan Cooper and Devin Marie Cooper!" Everyone clapped as Devin and Cody came down the stairs at a fast pace. Devin ran immediately to Amelia and her other really close friends who were in a bubble off to the side.

A boy in Devin's and Cody's class walked up to Devin.

"You look beautiful tonight, Devin." He smiled. Devin turned around in a second to see who was saying that. She smiled. She had had a crush on him for so long, and he is noticing her. This is great!

"Aww, thanks Jordan. Your looking handsome too yourself." Devin smiled back. She knew they were flirting, and she liked it.

"Well thank you my lady." He turned as the song changed. He smiled, as Amazing by Hedley started to play. He looked at Devin, his eyes sparkling, "Would you like to dance?"

Devin smile grew larger. "I would love too." Jordan took her hand and lead her to the middle of the living room which was now the dance floor. He held her tight, as they locked eyes. That was when Devin knew how and why she fell so hard for him. It was not just his good looks, it was his personality, his charm, the way he acted around girls. And mostly, him. He was amazing.

"You know Devin, this is an awkward way to start conversation while dancing, but holding you, like this is making me feel a different way about you. Not a friendly way. A more intimate or romantic way. And god, they could have not picked a better song." He cleared his throat keeping his eyes on Devin. "Devin you are amazing, you are beautiful, and I don't know if I could ever be just friends with you. And if I just wasted this perfect dance spilling out my entire heart to you, I am sorry." He stopped.

Devin's eyes were sparkling with tears and she put her finger up to Jordan's mouth to shush him. She then proceeded to attempt to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

She could tell Jordan was leaning in closer and closer as time went by. She didn't mind. Finally in the last notes of the song, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her carefully.

After the wonderful, the amazing, the spectacular kiss with Jordan she left him talking to his friend and went to find Amelia, when she was stopped by Chad who had a smile on his face.

"I haven't been able to talk to you yet. You have been with your friends all night, and in your room all morning. Happy birthday my darling. You look amazing. How did I get lucky to have such an amazing wife, and two amazing children, but how did I end up with one amazing daughter?" Chad asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"Aww dad!" Devin smiled, hugging her father. "I need to go find Amelia, sorry I cant talk longer. I love you."

"I love you too, darling." Chad smiled, and watched as his daughter walked off, looking more gorgeous than he had ever seen her in her life.

When Devin spotted Amelia, she ran up too her, and pulled her away from the rest of their friends.

"Devin?" Amelia asked.

"OMG guess what?" Devin said overly happy and excited. She couldn't stop jumping or smiling.

"What happened?" Amelia asked.

"Jordan asked me too dance, you knew that, and while we were dancing, which we were dancing to Amazing, you knew that too, anyways while we were dancing he told me how he really felt about me, and it's the same. Then at the end of the song, he, he, he, he, he kissed me!"

Amelia screamed. "HE KISSED YOU?"

"He kissed me!" The two girls screamed together happily.

Cody was sitting down by the wall with Jason, Lee, and Amanda. They were talking about all sorts of stuff no body understood, considering they were all best friends, who know what they would talk about. Cody was having the time of his life, this had to be the best birthday ever. Devin and Amelia sat down beside Cody. He looked at them, then looked at his friends and back at Devin.

"Don't you have your own friends? Why don't you hang out with them, I'm hanging with mine." Cody said.

"What your too cool to be hanging with the most popular girl in school? And by the way, I am friends with all of your friends. You know, you always bring them over and I get to know them. They aren't all that bad. And speaking of one of your friends…." Devin trailed off.

"Let me guess…" He said. "Jordan?"

"How did you know?" Devin asked curiously.

"He is staring at you from across the room. And also, he tells me everyday at school how much he likes you and one day I got sick of it and told him to tell you." Cody explained. "He hasn't mentioned it since. You guys dating now?"

"I don't know. When we were slow dancing, he told me how much he liked me and stuff, and right at the last couple of seconds in the song he kissed me. Does that mean we are dating?" Devin asked.

"Well, how about you ask him. He is heading this way right now." Cody said pointing at the closely approaching figure of Jordan. He leant down in front of Devin a few seconds later. "Wanna move over, so I can sit beside you, beautiful?" Devin smiled, and pushed Amelia over just a little bit so Jordan could fit between Devin and Cody. Jordan took Devin's hand in his and smiled over at her.

"I guess that answers your question there Devin." Cody said.

"What question?" Jordan asked.

"Its nothing Jordan. Its okay" Devin smiled.

A few hours later everyone left. It was eleven, and Devin was so over tired, but she had an amazing time. And she had an amazing boyfriend. Chad walked up to Devin and said with his arms crossed, "What's his name?"

"Oooh, daddy's little girl is going to be in some trouble…" Cody said then went up the stairs after being shot at with one of Devin's death glares.

"Who?" Devin asked.

"The guy that was kissing you and holding your hand." Chad said. "That's who."

"Oh, umm, that's Jordan…" Devin said.

"Why is he kissing you?" Chad asked.

"Because I like him, and he likes me." Devin explained.

"Devin you should know this. You are only fourteen, you are not aloud to date. You shouldn't be making this harder than it already is." Chad said.

"That's right dad, I am fourteen. I am old enough for a cell phone, for my nose and belly button to be pierced, to wear make up, to go to the fair by my self with my friends, to dye my hair, why am I not old enough to date? Everyone else is." Devin yelled.

"Your not old enough because you are my little girl!" Chad said.

"Chad how do you expect guys to not want to date your daughter when she is this gorgeous and amazing? That is what confuses me." Sonny said walking into the living room.

"I do expect that, but I just don't want her too because she is my little girl. I don't want her to get hurt." Chad said.

"Dad I wont get hurt. And if I do, I promise you I wont tell you." Devin said. "He's my boyfriend, and I am not changing that because I don't want to hurt him. He is too nice to be hurt." Devin walked up the stairs then to her room, where she changed into a comfy pair of pyjama's and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is a new story i am working on. There will be at least one fic that will go with this story in time. But, i want to get a little bit into this one first before i start a comparison or whatever it is called fic to this story. So, i hope you liked this first chapter of this story. I worked actually really hard on it, and spent a good three days on it to make sure it was what I wanted and stuff. So i hope you liked it, review? <strong>


End file.
